


To Where We Once Loved

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle journeys to the one place where she had memories of Rumple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Where We Once Loved

**To Where We Once Loved**  
 **Characters:** Rumple/Belle  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Belle journeys to the one place where she had memories of Rumple.  
 **Word Count:** 721

 **To Where We Once Loved**  
Belle traveled for days to the Dark One's castle. She had to see it. It was strange but it was almost as if she were being drawn to it. It wasn't as if she knew where else to go. Her father had all but disowned her and she was alone. 

Belle looked up ahead on the road to her goal. It was still standing even though it looked a little worse for wear.

Belle started to get emotional. She had fallen in love with Rumple in that place. Her memories of him will be around every corner to haunt her like ghosts.

She could finally see the top of the wall. It wouldn't be long now. She quickened her pace. 

Belle stopped suddenly. What was she doing? She knew he was dead. Regina had made a point to tell her in the nastiest way. Regina took pleasure in it.

Why was she going to the one place that would remind her of him? It was simple it was because she needed to. She needed to feel him again even if it was only as a memory.

After an hour she reached the gates. They were hanging at odd angles from damaged hinges.

Belle managed to get past them but not before scratching her arm on a sharp piece of metal.

Belle looked at the stinging wound and dismissed it. She had other things on her mind.

Belle had to see if she could get inside the castle. She walked up to the large heavy doors and they wouldn't budge. She sat down and leaned against them to rest while she tried to get her bearings. 

Belle opened the water skin she was carrying and took a swig. She needed to rest just for a few moments. She closed her eyes and soon she was sound asleep. 

The sun was low in the sky when Belle finally woke up. She stretched sleepily and pulled the soft blankets up to her chin. She was the most comfortable she had been in days. She sighed contentedly and snuggled into the soft bed. 

Her eyes opened suddenly and her heart started to pound. She sat up and looked around.

She was in the tower room where she stayed when he didn't put her in the dungeon. The curtains were half down and her books were scattered all over the floor.

How did she get in? She couldn't remember. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep.

She looked at her arm and there was only a faint mark where the scratch had been.

The door squeaked on its hinges as it slowly opened.

Belle looked towards the door and screamed!

In the door way, Rumple stood looking like he always did. Belle was sure it was just her imagination.

“Belle, why are you screaming? It’s only me.” Rumple said. He looked confused at her reaction to seeing him.

“I know you are a ghost. I know you are dead.” Belle said as she tried to back up against the headboard of the bed.

Rumple came forward and held out his hand to her. “I’m not dead. Feel my hand and see if I am a ghost.”

Belle reached out and touched his hand. She felt a real person not a ghost. She grabbed his hand and pulled him the rest of the way to her.

Rumple stumbled forward and laughed. He sat on the bed next to Belle.

“Rumple I thought… They told me you were dead.” Belle sobbed. She touched his face.

Rumple wiped her tears with his other hand. “Now don’t cry. I found myself here when I woke up. I guess I wasn’t meant to die.”

“You brought me in and healed me?” Belle asked. She already knew the answer.

“Yes. I saw you out there and I brought you in. it was cold.” Rumple told her. “Why did you come here if you thought I was dead?”

“I just wanted to come to where we once loved.” Belle said. “It was all I could think of. It was like this place drew me here. Maybe it was our love, Rumple. Maybe that was what I was feeling.”

Rumple kissed her. “I don’t care what it was as long as it brought you back to me.”

Belle laughed and cried happy tears.


End file.
